


A Blessing and A Curse

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	A Blessing and A Curse

A lot of times it’s the little things that knock the wind out of her. Sure the big things are excruciating too. His birthday, their anniversary, Christmas.

 

But these moments have just as much of an effect on her, sometimes even more.

 

And if it wasn’t for the tan of his skin she’d think she was looking at her husband. But he’s gone...and she isn’t.

 

“Mom?”

 

She looks up, craning her head in the same way that she used to when she’d hear him say her name.

 

 _Iris_.

 

And gets lost in those same green colored eyes, so filled with love and worry.

 

“Mom?”

 

His brows furrow in the same way his did. She can feel the buzz of electricity coursing through him when he gently places his hand on her arm.

 

She takes a deep breath in.

 

“Sorry sweetie.”

 

She gives him her best smile. The kind he knows too well. The one that says ‘don’t ask’.

 

And he doesn’t have to. He knows.

 

“You ready? I don’t wanna keep Papa Joe waiting.”

 

Iris grabs her coat and gives him a nod.

 

He picks her up every week for their Sunday night dinners at Joe’s, a tradition that preceded the twenty two year old man. One that had started when his mother and father were twenty two and had returned home to Central City after college.

 

She watches the streaks of white and yellow dance on her window as they drive through the city, the artificial lights of buildings and restaurants replacing the warmth of sunlight as day turns to night.

 

A warm hand coveres hers and squeezes tightly.

 

 _I’m_ _here_.

 

She knows she’ll never stop missing him and that it will always break her heart a little, how much their son reminds her of him.

 

A blessing and a curse she thinks to herself.

 

She squeezes back.

 

“I love you mom.”

 

“I love you too son.”


End file.
